Austin and ally- auslly- animal prints and breakdowns
by Emily2753
Summary: Something is up with ally do you know because Austin has no clue and when he finds out does he wish he hadn't find out when you read it. A short two part story quick easy read.
1. Chapter 1

First I don't own anything!

* * *

This story will have two chapter so yeah it is about Austin and ally again. Next time I kind of want to do something else so if you have any suggestions for a cute couple that are together or you want to be together just leave it in the review and I will put it in my idea box in my mind. Thank you for the great responds on my first story!

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Ally and I have been dating for a while now and I really think it is getting serious. Lately she has been acting kind of strange like I am upsetting her. I don't know but I hope not. I go to the store to find Ally because we always eat lunch together on the weekends she works. She isn't at the counter so I go up to the practice room and she is crying.  
"Ally what is wrong? why are you upset?"  
"Nothing"  
"You are lying. You have lied to me for a while now and I just want to know why?"  
"I am sorry Austin I can't I just can't there is just to much and I have to much going on."

She runs out of the room and I don't follow I try to find her book. I know she always tells me not to touch it but I need to find out what is going on for her own sake. I look and search for at least an hour and a half when I finally find it in the piano bench. I flip through there are some cool song ideas when I find what I am looking for the page starts with

I am so sorry...

Then Dez bursts into the room but before he does I throw the book back under the piano bench.  
"Austin what's up you look out of whack- never mind that you have a performance to,or row and we have nothing prepared. You need to find what your singing, wearing and how you are going to dance on stage tomorrow. Don't forget it is at 7:00 at the sonic boom and the theme is animal print."  
"I bet trish picked that out."  
"Yep. Don't forget."  
"I won't just go please I won't forget I just kind of want to be alone."  
"Fine."  
Dez does a very dramatic stomp out of the room. This makes me giggle a little but then I go for the book and think should I look at this. I decide to put it back in the piano bench and head for home I still have to pick my outfit out. When I go tithe counter and write ally a note that says

You rock my world - love your biggest fan!

I put it right on top of the cash register so she will automatically see it. I wish she would tell me what is wrong because I could help her through it all. She is so independent she tries to do everything herself and then completely stress herself out.

When I get home there is a note from my parent: we went for a run be back in two hours so I go upstairs and take an afternoon nap because I have nothing better to do. My mom wakes me and we have dinner then I go and pick out what I will wear to the party. I then watch a little tv and then I get ready for bed and right before I go to sleep I have this wonderful feeling that tomorrow will be great, but there is the factor that I don't really have a song to sing tomorrow. I can't really just call ally up right now about the song but I text her and say

Austin: hey I know this is bad timing but we need to put together a song tomorrow do you want to meet at the store tomorrow at ten.  
Ally:sure that is fine.  
Austin: thanks I love you.

She doesn't reply.

stay tuned to see what happens next! Attain I would like to thank you for my first story and that people enjoyed it!


	2. Austin did you see the tiger beat cover

How have you like the story just review what thou want my next story to be about. Thank you! And I do not own anything.

* * *

Austin's POV  
The next day I wake up and text ally that I am going to be there in twenty minutes. I go down the stares and find my parent sitting there nervously then I see a magazine in my moms hand.  
"Hey guys why are you acting so weird? And what is that magazine?"  
"We aren't acting weird I don't what your talking about son." My father says.  
"It is just an addition of tiger beat." My mom says  
"You never read tiger beat why are you reading it now?"  
"Honey show him." My dad tells mom.  
Then they start whispering and when they are done they turn around and give me the magazine. I almost faint when I see ally kissing Dallas. This must be why she was acting weird. I am going down there and talking to her. I have tears in my eyes and my mom asks "do you want to talk about it Austin."  
It turn my head from her and say "no I don't."  
I grab my jacket and head for sonic boom furious.  
When I get their Dez is already directing people around to get the place set up."  
I ask him where ally is.  
"Dude did you see the cover of tiger beat?"  
"No I am just furious because I ate a rotten green bean." I say sarcastically.  
"Fine she is in the practice room. Sorry dude."  
I run up the stairs two stepping it.  
I walk in the door quietly so she can't hear me over the piano. She is playing a happy song and when she is done I am leaning against the door frame and say  
"Good song I bet it is for Dallas."  
"Austin I can explain."  
"Explain what that you kissed another guy? What happened to I love you too Austin?"  
"That is still there that wasn't even suppose to happen he kissed me."  
"On this cover here it looks like a mutual kiss." I point at them kissing on the magazine I brought.  
"Austin please I didn't mean to kiss him."  
"How do you not mean to kiss someone?"  
"I... I..." She has tears running down her face previously I would wipe them off with my sleeve but I am so angry that I can't think straight.  
"Save it I...-" she interrupts me.  
"Are you breaking up with me?" That is a good question that I hadn't thought about. I still love ally but what she has done is unspeakable.  
"I don't know." I turn to go but then I go back and take off my microphone necklace that matches her book necklace and put it in her hand.  
"I will ask for it when I make my decision."  
I run home and lay in my bed writing a song for tonight since asking ally is out of the question. When I am done I see I have only fifteen minutes till I need to be there so I take a two second shower and get changed.  
When I get there I tell Dez to set up the piano.  
"Austin you look awful put a comb through your hair."  
"I don't have time."  
Everyone is wearing animal print and I spot ally Trying to get my attention in a flowy zebra print dress. I walk over and she apologizes again and she offers my necklace and I say  
"I will ask for it when I make a decision."  
I go to the stage. And start playing and it is a sad depressing song about how ally and my relationship. I start singing and right before I start the second verse ally walks on the stge and sings with me. I am so suprised that I realize why I feel in love with her the first time even if she is scared she would rather suffer herself then watch someone suffer. And I get up and let the pianist take over. I walk closer and closer to ally and when we hit the last note I am standing right in front of her and after the song is over I say: "can I have my necklace back."

**hoped you liked it!**


End file.
